How Random
by Rosesmax
Summary: Random little stories, for now involves meetings, that involve my OCs from all different cartoons and mangaanime and the chapters are all AU from their stories, unless otherwise stated. 1st is Kri meets Chase...
1. Kri meets Chase Young

How Random

Summary: Random things that involve my OCs and the chapters are all AU, unless otherwise stated.

Kri is a demon from (mainly) Impending Doom (XS) and Chase Young… Do I even have to tell you…

Disclaimer: Chase Young does NOT belong to me… (Kri DOES)

Chapter 1: Kri meets Chase

Summary: Kri meets Chase one rainy night.

A golden-eyed demon stared out into the cold rain. It had thoroughly soaked his dark-green hair; the black tips seemed to be the wettest. He rubbed his hands together. His hands were clammy and he was paler than he usually was.

He'd been taking a long slow satisfying walk after he'd eaten his dinner. About three minutes in his satisfaction had been squelched with the sudden appearance of rain and not just any rain… the huge drops could crush a car.

The poor demon had run for cover. Normal the rain wouldn't bother him, but this rain… It had actually taken a few more minutes to find shelter. Damn streets that didn't leave any room for people to take shelter under the roofs.

He stood under his newly acquired shelter, an awning to an apartment. If some yelled at him, than he'd surely kill them without a second thought. But no one did—lucky for them.

Several minutes went by and the rain showed no sign of stopping. Just then he caught sight of another walking this way. He was making his way over here slowly not bothering to make any shielding attempt of any kind. The guy had sopping wet long black hair.

He growled not wanting to share his space, but let it slide because of the rain, and ONLY because of the rain.

Soon he was under the awning as well. He looked momentarily at Kri and then stared back out at the rain drenched streets.

'What not trying to start up a friendly conversation?' Kri thought surprised, most people tried that… something inside him reasoned that something in his appearance just screamed, "TALK TO ME!"

Several more minutes of silence. Kri kept glancing back at other expecting him to say something.

Kri felt power.

"What are you staring at?" the other asked irritably.

"Nothing," Kri sighed, he was a little more annoyed now that the other had talked, and to up the ante on his annoyance: he, himself, had been the one to instigate said talking.

"Then why the hell do you keep staring at me!" the other growled turning to the green haired demon.

"Look I said, 'Nothing!'" Kri hissed irritation increasing.

"You were staring and that means something!" the other yelled angrily back.

"Like hell!" Kri growled defensively.

"Then what were you doing?" the dark haired man demanded.

"Not staring at your ugly mug!" Kri hissed.

The other was now livid. "Do you know who I am!"

Kri shook his head, "Why should I care who you are?"

"I'm Chase Young, the most evil man in the world!" he growled at the demon.

"I highly doubt that," Kri told him simply.

"Really!" Chase growled. "Well then, I'll just have to make you see!"

Chase went for his neck but Kri side stepped to side of him, catching hold of Chase's own neck.

"Well, well, well, I thought you were most evil," Kri snickered squeezing the other man's neck harder.

Chase growled and latched onto Kri's neck, he found squeezing Kri's neck harder than he originally thought.

"What it's that hard!" Kri asked amused.

Chase gripped tighter and Kri sputtered; but who'd lose air faster.

"I'll let go if you will," Kri snickered staring into Chase's eyes, Kri's eyes had an evil glint.

"Why… should… I… believe… you?" Chase asked through staggered breath.

"What choice do you have?" Kri asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Chase thought for a several precious seconds before finally releasing Kri's neck.

"Good," Kri smiled that mischievous smile of his and let of Chase's neck.

"Who are you?" Chase demanded after taking several moments to catch his breath.

"Mmm… name's Kri," he said, after deciding it was okay to give Chase his name.

"Looks like you can fight well," Chase muttered. "Would like to join me?"

"Sorry, I don't play that way… at least not with the likes of you." Kri told him flatly.

"That's not what I meant!" Chase growled at him angrily. "Would like to come and be my apprentice?"

"You really that desperate, that you have to ask some demon you met on the street to join up with you!" Kri snorted amused.

"NO!" Chase said defending himself feeling very annoyed. "I feel the evil in you, the power, and the strength."

"Oh, I thought I was keeping my shield up, must've been lowered by the rain…" Kri sighed annoyed. "I'm sorry but I work alone. Besides, I only like killing. I have no interest in taking over the world."

"Hmm… than can I interest you taking out some of annoyances?" Chase asked, trying to make a deal with the demon.

"How much would you pay me?" Kri asked interestedly.

"How does a thousand dollars per head sound?" Chase asks, the rain suddenly found it very poignant to start to die down now.

"And how many of these… annoyances are there?" Kri asked quietly watching the last few drops slowly fall.

"Four," Chase told him casually and took out a small notebook and scribbled something on it. He handed to Kri. "Whenever your ready meet me at that address and we'll talk some more."

With that Chase silently left.

Kri watched and wondered curiously how an argument had turned into a job offering.

End

Well, I didn't think that I'd ever post this... I think that most of these will involve XS characters but if not their Fruits Basket... those are my two favs.

If you actually read this than great! If you actually review, than I luv you!


	2. Remi meets Kri

How Random

Summary: Random things that involve my OCs and the chapters are all AU, unless otherwise stated.

Chapter 2: Remi meets Kri

Summary: Remi's working one day and runs into a certain green-haired demon.

Kri is a demon from (mainly) Impending Doom (XS) and Remi (Fruits Basket) is a reaper from Tohru's Tasks

Disclaimer: Umm… Xiaolin Showdown and Fruits Basket aren't mine, but Kri and Remi are. Yay…

Remi was very tired and irritable. The Egyptian hadn't gotten much sleep last night thanks to a certain crazy blonde. He angrily dragged his feet through his jobs. He was hungry and his shift was almost over he just this job and one more left.

What had made the raven-haired reaper even angrier were the people that he was assigned to today. No one wanted to just go peacefully today. Remi just couldn't understand them.

I didn't help that he'd died over 2,000 years ago; although he really considered this age better than any of the others. There was good food, good music, TV, computers and other things of that nature. So it was actually his favorite. Second favorite would have to be during the Roman Age.

The squealing of tires and the crunch of metal colliding with metal snapped him out of his musings. Oh well, it was time to get back to work.

A woman suddenly appeared staring straight at the wreck and screaming.

'Oh great, this one won't want to go either,' Remi thought to himself.

" 'Scuse me, Miss?" Remi said trying to get her attention.

She stared at him blankly and than stared back at the wreck. "I'm not…"

"Dead?" Remi said, finishing off her sentence, she was taking to long to say it and he was already irritable. "Yeah, you are."

Her eyes widened staring at him. "No! I can't die! I can't be dead! I was going…"

"Look, Megan, I don't care. God says it's your fucking time to die and that's what happened. You can't fucking change it," Remi told him angrily, he knew he was being insensitive but he didn't care less.

"BUT I WAS GOING TO BE MARRIED!" the poor woman, Megan, wailed, "I'm only twenty-six!"

"You know you're really annoying." Someone sighed, the voice sounded like it had come from behind him.

Remi twisted around to see a dark-green haired male sitting on the steps behind him.

"He shouldn't have to put up with you," the green-haired individual said, gesturing to Remi.

Remi's eyes went wide as he realized as certain little fact about the golden-eyed person.

Just then the white light decided to make its appearance.

Remi turned back to the girl. "Megan, go on, you probably have relatives waiting for you."

She stared at him for a moment before going to the white light.

Once she was gone he turned back to the demon on the steps, hoping the he'd decided to leave. Remi had no such luck.

The demon was still watching him.

"What do you want, demon?" Remi asked annoyed at the oddly dressed demon. There were few demons that could see them and the encounters that Remi had had with them were about as good as the ones he usually had with evil spirits.

"Touchy aren't you?" he asked casually.

"I asked you a question," Remi told him angrily.

He stared at him for a moment.

"Look, I don't have time for you," Remi sighed shaking his head. He was going to be late to his next assignment. Just then the demon grabbed his arm as he teleported to his next location.

"Whoa, weird," he muttered, as they crash landed on the sidewalk of Bowdish and Mullan.

"Do you mind?" Remi hissed angrily at him.

"No," Kri muttered nonchalantly.

"You're annoying me. What is it that you want!" Remi growled angrily.

"Who said I want anything?" Kri asked him amusement carrying in his voice.

Remi hissed at him and bared his teeth, just then they heard a woman scream.

"Help! Someone help!" she screamed, and Remi whipped around annoyed.

There was a man holding his chest, he was having a heart attack. Remi waited several moments before seeing the man outside his body.

The white light came almost instantaneously after that and Remi pushed the man in before he could get a word in edge wise.

"That wasn't very nice," Kri muttered once again sitting, this time on a bus stop bench.

"If I didn't have to fucking deal with you…" Remi muttered angrily as Kri stared at him. "Is it a fight you want!"

Kri stared at him for several seconds; maybe it was a fight he wanted. Hell screw it; he did want to fight this reaper, it'd be fun.

"Sure, if that's what you want," Kri told him.

"Fine, let's get this over with I want to go home, I'm hungry," Remi sighed, and got into a fighting stance.

Kri had Remi pinned down; his hands above his head. Kri was also seated on Remi's midsection.

His was scythe too far from reach. Both were out of breath, bleeding pretty badly, and the bruises were too many to count.

Remi was too tired and he couldn't move. He closed his eyes.

'Fuck, this is the end… can't believe I'm going to be killed by some fucking demon after all this time,' Remi thought bitterly to himself and waited for death.

But then he felt light lips lock with his. His eyes snapped open to find the demon kissing him. Kri stopped kissing him and lifted his head; a mischievous smile on his lips.

"What the fuck!" Remi yelled out in surprise.

Kri said nothing just smiled and kept him pinned down.

"Aren't you gonna fucking kill me?" Remi asked him annoyed.

Kri shook his head and muttered, "It's you who wanted a fight. I just decided that it would be fun."

Remi stared at him annoyed as hell.

Kri lowered his head closer to Remi so there noses almost touched and their eyes were both locked onto each other.

Kri kissed him again and Remi kissed him back. They kissed for several seconds before Remi passed out.

Kri stared down at the unconscious reaper. What was he going to do with him?

The end...

I swear these all don't involve Kri...

again... if you read that's great! And if you review, I luv you!


	3. Chase Meets the Crazy Blonde

How Random

Summary: Random things that involve my OCs and the chapters are all AU, unless otherwise stated.

Saki (Fruits Basket) is 'originally' a reaper (though not in this) in Tohru's Tasks and again... You know where Chase comes from... just realized this the second one with him in it... oh well (its still CY torture XD, only teasing... or AM I?)

Chapter Summary: Chase Young meet Saki. Saki is not a reaper.

Jack has managed to grab some of the wu Chase and Wuya were in possession of. While chasing after Jack Chase literally runs into a certain blond psycho.

**Chase Meets Saki** (He's SSSSOOOOO lucky XD)!

"JACK!" Wuya screeches as she and Chase run after the redheaded boy at full speed. Jack had used the shroud of shadows to steal some wu. Of course he hadn't been able to get away unscathed; Chase's jungle cats had a lot to do with that.

At current said villains were chasing the wannabe evil.

Chase and Wuya were closing in. Wuya was just a little closer than Chase. He rounded the corner only to suddenly have the wind knocked out of him and finding himself on top of young blond haired boy. The two had managed to get twisted and now were in quite a precarious situation. Chase found himself between the blond's knees and their arms tangled.

Wide blues eyes meet gold ones. Chase glared down, staring at the blond beneath him not bothering to get off of him. The blond was a short twig. Chase scoffed inwardly and intensified his glare.

The blond whimpered and moved trying to get out from underneath Chase. He failed horribly being trapped beneath the dark haired man.

"Off please," the blond muttered shyly and fidgeted some more.

Chase glared down at him for a second and the other wondered if he'd not understood. Chase finally untangled himself adjusting to sitting position still staring at the blond.

Once free the blond got up as if to leave. Chase growled and yanked him down.

"Don't you have something to say to me!" He spat angrily not letting go of the other's wrists. The blond stared at him oddly. "You ran me over!"

The grip around the other's wrist tighten and he let out a small noise of pain before saying, "You ran me over! Stupid man."

The last of the blond's words were spoken in quite a pouty, muttering voice. Chase snarled and clamped onto the blond's other wrist.

"No, you twit, you ran me over!" Chase growled angrily in the young male's face; his teeth bared the little brat was wearing on his last nerve; an easy feet seeing as to the fact that Chase was already in a bad mood.

The blond paled and whimpered again but held his ground. "No, I'm sorry, but you ran me over. I was just walking and- BAM. I was on the ground. You're SSOOO mean to me! I don't even know you!"

The last part was wailed out by the small blond and he looked like he was going to cry. Chase growled again, that twit was going to cry!

"You think I'm mean!" Chase asked an evil glint in his eyes. The brat stared at him and the water started to pool under his eyes. That was Chase's last nerve as he released one of his hands the blond's wrists opting instead to rear that hand and slap him right across the face.

The brat's eyes went wide again and whimpered at Chase in fright. The watery pools released as the blond began to wail loudly.

People on the street turned to see what was going on. Chase growled in frustration and dragged the sobbing brat into the nearest entrance.

He took in his new surroundings. The building he'd entered was a restaurant but it was pretty deserted. He yanked the twit into the nearest seat and towered over him.

"All right stop with the crying!" he hissed annoyed. "How old are you!"

The blond stopped crying for a moment and stared at him blankly. "Sixteen."

"Then aren't you a little old to be whining like a baby?" Chase asked him angrily.

The brat stared at him and tried to stop crying, "I just can't take it anymore…"

Chase growled feeling a sob story coming on but he just nodded.

"I… just… last year my mom died. It was horrible. Our home caught fire and she didn't make it out. And than my dad died in car crash a short time after. All I had left was my older sister and then she died yesterday. I've got no one left. I'm just the most unluckiest person in the world," the blond said quietly head down silent tears still streaming down his face. "And everybody's always so mean to me. Today, I woke up and some stranger person yelled at me and told me I was stupid, and then I got this bucket of water dumped unto me, and then the bus I was on accidentally got a flat so I couldn't make it to work on time. My boss fired me! I have no money to make it on my own…"

With that the blond stood back up his hair still covering his eyes. Hot tears welling down his cheeks and he said, "I'm sorry I bothered you."

Some how even Chase was moved and felt sorry for him and sorry for causing the other more trouble.

"Look, I'm sorry it was my fau—" Chase didn't get a chance to finish his words as they were interrupted.

"Saki, when will you ever stop!" the owner of the voice, Wuya, scoffed. "Such a good actor."

The blond straightened up giving the redheaded witch a devious smile, before skittering past her and out of Chase's reach. Safely away from the enraged dark-haired man, that devious smile was flashed his way.

"You lied to me?" Chase snorted.

"Course," Saki muttered. "It's fun! You should've seen you! It was priceless!"

Wuya agreed with her own devious smile, "Yes, Saki, was right… It was certainly… priceless. You looked like you'd kicked a puppy or something… wait you'd probably like that… oh well, it was some equivalent to that."

Chase's eyes twitched, he didn't know whether to direct his hate at Wuya or the blond, Saki.

The end!

That's what you get for listening to a psychotic blond- completely trick, nyah nyah!

Smiles all around.

again... if you read that's great! And if you review, I luv you!


	4. Kyo Gets to Meet the Crazy Blond

How Random

Summary: Random things that involve my OCs and the chapters are all AU, unless otherwise stated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo, he's from Fruits Baskets, my favorite Manga. But Saki is all mine. NO TOUCHIE.

Chapter summary: Kyo meets Saki. Saki is again, not a reaper. And so of course they've never meet before.

**Chapter 4-**

Kyo stared blankly at the street light. It wasn't like him to get lost. That was that stupid cow's job. But no, he just had to get lost. The cat could not identify one single building or street name as crossed the street.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

He supposed he could call someone… Shigure's house maybe… but he didn't know how that would really help him and he didn't want to do it out of pride.

So he wandered around aimlessly; wondering if he was just getting more lost. Is this what that cow felt whenever he got lost? That damn cow she be MORE angry, this was infuriating.

He let an exasperated sigh and sat down a chair with a table from a restaurant. A waiter came over to ask what he'd like. Seeing as how the waiter looked about ready to kick him out if he didn't order, he quickly ordered the first thing that he saw on the menu. It happened to be soup or clam chowder if you will. Oh well, at least it had seafood in it.

The waiter came by with a glass of water and sat it on the table near Kyo.

The tables filled as he waited and he found another waiter coming back to him with a blond in tow.

"Would it be trouble if he sat with you? The tables are all full and he has no where else to sit," The waiter asked.

Kyo deftly nodded and the blond took a seat across from him.

"Good morning," the other told him with wide crazed grin.

"It's not morning," Kyo muttered annoyed.

"Uh-huh," he said not bothering to wipe the grin from his face.

"Look, I just want to sit and eat in peace, so leave me alone okay?" Kyo hissed at the short male.

He looked at Kyo as he were on fire. "But I like to talk."

"Well, I don't, okay?" Kyo hissed annoyed.

"No," he replied and that crazed grin returned.

"Don't grin like that it scares people," Kyo told him quickly and took a drink of his water.

"Like what?" the blond asked a look of concern crossed his face.

"Like you're crazy," Kyo muttered after setting the glass back down onto the table.

"What if I am crazy? Than can I smile the way I want?" he asked curiously.

Kyo blanched, 'Kami, this guy really is nuts, isn't he?"

"Well?" he asked prodding Kyo a little. When Kyo still didn't reply he decided to introduce himself. "I'm Saki."

Kyo look at him wearily and shut his eyes.

"Not going to talk to me?" Saki asked, Kyo detected a slight whimper in his voice that suggested the blond might start whining.

"Look, it's just this, I'm tired and lost," Kyo said opening his eyes to stare at Saki.

"You're lost?" Saki asked in confusion and worry.

Kyo nodded.

"That's awful," he said and whimpered again, "maybe I can be of some help."

"I don't need any help from a crazy blond," Kyo muttered angrily.

Saki frowned looking rather hurt and muttered, "But I'm good finding my way around. I just wanted to help."

'Kami, that attitude just reminds me of Momiji… but crazier,' Kyo thought to himself, and he got up in a rush and growled out, "Look, Saki, was it? I'm just going to pay and be on my way. I'll be fine I'll just call my cousin."

With that Kyo was halfway across the restaurant. But Saki whom lived for bothering people was not done with him yet. The blond got up running after him.

"I'm sorry did I do something to upset you? I'm sorry please don't be upset I was just trying to help. Don't be mad. Please," Saki whimpered latching onto the redheads arm quite tightly.

Kyo glared down at the smaller male and growled, "Let go. NOW."

Saki however did not let go and held on tighter and began to whimper louder. Some of the other diners had taken to staring at the two; the little blond latched onto the redhead and the redhead himself shooting a death glare at the poor blond while trying to get away.

"Please," Saki whimpered pitifully.

"NO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Kyo yelled furiously, if all the restaurant goers weren't watching them, they definitely were now.

"But… But… I…" The blond stuttered between whimpers and looked down at the ground blushing slightly.

And that's when Kyo realized exactly what the crazy blond was doing.

"Look, can we talk outside, please," Kyo asked as softly and nicely as he could.

The blond's big blue eyes peered up at him innocently as he thought about it. He nodded.

"Good come on," Kyo said lugging Saki out the door he rationalized that he wasn't paying for soup he didn't eat. Once outside he sent another death glare at Saki.

"What the HELL is wrong with you!?" Kyo shouted at him.

"What are you talking about?" Saki whimpered not understanding.

"You did that on purpose, you crazy, insane, deranged blond!" Kyo hissed throwing insults at him while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What on purpose?" Saki asked staring at him with big innocent eyes.

"Make a scene like that! What the hell is wrong with you! I don't even know you!" Kyo hissed angrily, throwing his arms around.

"But…" the blond looked startled, and tears welled into his eyes, "you were being so mean."

"I don't care!" Kyo growled angrily. The blond began to cry loudly, "would you shut the fuck up. I don't even know you! Why should I care, damn it!"

The blond dropped to his knees and cried into them, "Why do you have to be SSSOOO mean." He whimpered loudly.

"Can't someone just be nice to you and not have their head bitten off?" He whimpered sadly.

"You're getting on my last nerve," Kyo hissed although he was now feeling very guilty at making the crazy blond cry.

"So mean," Saki stuttered in between sobs.

"Look, I'm sorry, you just made me mad. You can't go and create a scene like that," Kyo muttered bending down to come eyelevel with Saki.

Saki looked up at him stifling his tears and sobs for a second, "but you were being mean first."

"I just wanted to be left alone," Kyo muttered, not looking Saki in the eyes.

"But I like you," Saki said simply catching the redheads face in his hands, making Kyo face him. Kyo wondered for two seconds what he was up to before soft lips caressed his own.

End of scene

Well, I hope that was good, but nnn… I haven't written a LONG time. The first part was written a LONG time ago I just finished. So if you like review and if you don't please review anyway.


End file.
